Unseen
by Ryoya
Summary: Haruhi is a normal girl, one who works full time to take care of her alcoholic, abusive father. What will happen when the Host Club come to her rescue and she learns the truth about herself she locked away? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Takashi Morinozika sat in the third music room of OuranAcademy, currently used by the Host Club Tamaki had started. His cousin, Mitsukuni was absent due to some urgent business with his father. As for Takashi, he just wanted the day to be over. He needed something to drink, so much so that when club was over, he all but bolted from the room.

"Ne, Mori-senpai," began one twin. "You feelin okay?" finished the other.

"Ah. Just thirsty is all." I said as I left. I just kept walking looking for someone to drain. His thirst was burning him from the inside out. He didn't even realize he had walked straight into the bad part of town. He was about to turn around when he heard a girl shout.

"No please! That is all the food I can afford this week!" The girl was pushed back by a group of thugs. Laughing as they dumped out her groceries. They threw her into the wall where she slid to the ground, being a demon he heard the bones shift into a sprain. Then the scent of the blood hit me like a ton of bricks. She was bleeding, and Takashi wanted to drink from the pale, slender neck. I stepped forward and knocked one guy threw the wall on the other side of the alley. The others rushed me, even without my demonic speed, my years of martial arts made quick work of them. I turned to the girl against the wall behind me, kneeling down to see her face.

A beautiful face of pale, flawless skin with a flush of color in her cheeks. Her large brown eyes held an innocence that was beguiling, with hair cascading down her back. She stared back, seemingly as speechless as he was.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head as I helped her stand; she put weight on her hurt ankle and yelped. I sighed and picked her up bridal style. He needed to get her home, before any other demons of the night preyed upon her.

"Ah, sir? I am alright to walk." she said, her voice was nearly angelic. Something a demon would never know about.

"Hmm." I replied. "Where do you live?" I asked. She gave me the turn by turn directions until we came to her house. I brought her upstairs of her apartment building and set her down to place her key in the lock.

"Thank you sir! My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." she said with a smile.

"Takashi Morinozuka." I left her alone before I did something I might have regretted. I kept walking looking for someone to take the edge off my thirst. I found a prostitute, she was already one drugs so she wouldn't scream. _Oh yes, she will do nicely._ I thought as I brought her to a back alley.

Haruhi did not know what to think of the stranger who was so quiet but fought for her when he might have gotten hurt. She walked inside her apartment to find her father drunk. She knelt by his side, coaxing him awake. The response she got was a vicious backhand to the cheek. Her father stood there screaming and hitting her, eventually going to bed on his own. Haruhi lay there all night long. She had a job interview she could not be late for. She settled into a fitful sleep, one that she was woken from by more beatings. So that when she woke up the next morning before her father, she had more bruises to cover on her face than she had makeup. Haruhi did the best she could before she walked silently out of the house. It was Sunday, so there wasn't any school. Not that that was a problem for Haruhi, since she hadn't gone to school in about ten years.

The house was a large, old dojo style. The guy who was going to hire her stood outside the gate in the afternoon sunlight. She ran up to him, hoping that her hair was covering most of her bruises on her face.

"Mr. Morinozuka, am I late? I am so sorry if I am." I said panting. He waved me inside the gate.

"Nonsense. You are right on time. Now you will be my elder son's maid, let's see if he is in his room with his friends." He laughed as he took me through the large home. We stopped in front of a large space that looked more like another house all together.

"This is it. Takashi!" he yelled. The man from last night opened the sliding door to reveal his friends.

"Ah." Takashi said.

"There you are, my boy this is your new maid. She starts today so have fun you two." Takashi's father said as he walked off.

I stood there speechless again. There she was, the girl he saved and had to fight so hard not to drain. She looked at me and smiled. Mitsukuni jumped out of the room and right into her arms. His usual happy self.

"Hi there! You can call me Hunni! What's your name?" my cousin asked her.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, Master Hunni." she said wincing a little. Hunni was chatting away at her, but she never moved her head to look at him. Hikaru poked his head out, wondering the same thing I was.

"Hey maid, why are you starin at Mori-senpai?" he asked. she giggled.

"Forgive me, friends of my master. But your father told me he told you. I am blind young masters." she said as if she was talking about the weather. Hikaru gasped and sat back, a sad look on his face. Her watch started beeping, she felt around it to find the off button for the timer.

"It appears to be lunch time. Would you like me to make you and your friends something Master Morinozuka?" She asked.

"Just Takashi, I will take you to the kitchen." I said as Hunni climbed up my shoulders, the others following. As we were walking she almost tripped several times. She kept saying that it wouldn't happen as often when she learned the layout of the house. I brought her into the kitchen; she seemed right at home here.

"Well, what you all like?" she asked tying her hair back. I frowned at the slight bruises. "Rice balls sound yummy." Hunni said, we all agreed. She began making rice balls with ease. Feeling the cabinets and smelling the right spice she needed. Within twenty minutes she served us rice balls and tea to go with it. Everyone grabbed one except for her; I placed one in her hand.

"Eat." I told her. She smiled and ate. When she finished eating she ran to the main house for some cleaning supplies. She had been gone for a long time.

"Hey Takashi, Haru-chan's been gone awhile huh?" Hunni said. "Ah" I answered.

"Let's go find her." Tamaki suggested. _I think he has a thing for my new maid. _I thought. We made our way to the front gate where the main house was. She was standing in front of a man who appeared to be very angry. She was holding something to her chest and looking at the ground. I took a step forward, only to have Mitsukuni stop me.

"If it's someone she knows, we should get involved." Hunni said. And I agreed until he backhanded her hard enough to knock her to the ground. Hunni dropped my hand as he saw that, we ran forward. Kyoya was checking to see if she was alright, I bared my fangs at him. He dared touch what was mine and I should kill him for it. To my surprise he bared his right back at me.

"Get out of my territory Wolf!" I hissed.

"My daughter is here, Vampire. And I will go where I want." He spat back. I looked at Haruhi, who was unconscious at the time, and smelled. She wasn't a wolf, didn't smell right to be one.

"Your daughter you just knocked out?" Kaoru snarled, his demon wings unfurling.

"So? She should know better than to backtalk to me." He glared, his eyes were glassy from being drunk. Hikaru's wings also unfurled, both ready to attack. Haruhi came too, grabbing her head in pain.

"Father, I am so sorry I forgot to wake you up before I left. Please forgive me?" she ran over to him with her head bowed. Fully expecting to be hit. He gave her a hug and kissed her head.

"I know you are baby, don't stay out to late." He said as he walked off. She waved as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi's blood started to boil, her father had just attacked her and she was smiling. On the upside having a blind maid made it certain he didn't have hide in his room to keep her from seeing his glowing red eyes. Although if I didn't leash my temper I was going to run that man down and kill him. Haruhi got to the ground and started moving her hands everywhere. A worried look on her face. On of the twins picked up a blue box that looked like one to hold jewelry.

"Haruhi is this what you're looking for?" he asked placing it in her hands. She lit up the moment she ran her hands over it.

"Oh thank you, Master Kaoru!" she said holding it tightly, is if it was going to disappear if she didn't. Kaoru looked surprised, even without sight she told them apart. Kaoru grabbed her hand to help her up. The moment he touched her a spark of electricity knocked him back. Leaving a very deep dent in my wall. Hikaru ran to his brother, as did we all.

"Master Kaoru are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Haruhi, no worries." He laughed.

"You are lying. Let me see your hand." She said as she took it. She flipped it over palm side up to reveal a bloody line run the length of it. She dug around in her dress pocket and pulled out a first aid kit. She poured antiseptic on it and wiped away the dirt.

"It's okay Haruhi. I will heal in a day or two." Hikaru said.

"I have heard of fast healers but a cut like this? I don't believe you." She said wrapping it up.

"Haruhi your dad is a wolf, he would heal in a day from a scratch like that." Kyoya said. She didn't even register that he had spoken to her.

"Satoshi wait!" My father yelled.

Haruhi was bleeding a bit from her lip, and Satoshi had yet to learn that kind of control. I moved to protect Haruhi but Satoshi was too fast, he held her by the throat against the wall. Kaoru tried to pry him off of her but Satoshi was in the madness of bloodlust. He batted Kaoru aside like he was a rag doll. For the second time today, Haruhi hung by his grip unconscious.

"Satoshi let her go!" I yelled, my own fangs elongating.

But he was so far gone into the madness that he heard me but didn't care. All he cared about was feeding, and there was a girl right in front of him. Haruhi blinked her eyes open. But there was something wrong with her. Her eyes, once a chocolate brown, one was now so pale a blue it almost seemed white and the other was glowing red to mirror Satoshi's. Tamaki would have done something, he is the personification Vanity. But she was so close to Satoshi that to hit one he would have to hit the other. Haruhi grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, enough that all of us could hear the bones snap.

"You are a…Danger….A danger to….Us….Danger is the enemy…the enemy must be….destroyed." she said.

She moved her free hand to an inch from his face. Finally Satoshi had come to enough to know that he did not want to mess with her. She whispered something, before smacking him across the face hard enough to send him flying. Satoshi didn't even hit the ground before Haruhi was next to him and knocking him in another direction. Hunni ran to my brother's side as I latched onto Haruhi's arms. Tamaki put a barrier spell around Satoshi, Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front if it to try and slow her down if she managed to break free.

But she just stood there, as if nothing was wrong. She turned her odd gaze to my direction.

"You want?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. If she was a damphir, a half vampire half human child, then if showed any weakness she would kill me. She gazed toward Satoshi's direction and mine.

"We share?" I shook my head no; she tilted her head to the side. As if a vampire helping one weaker was unthinkable. Luck was not on our side today as one of our few human maids came around the corner. Haruhi took one sniff in her direction, then I saw her already big eyes grow wider. I tensed, ready to hold her back. Kyoya was busy trying to read her mind, but she broke my hold on her anyway. She descended on the woman in a blur. She sunk her fangs deep into the woman's neck, cause blood to spray and coat her mouth and dress. The woman screamed until Haruhi snapped her neck. My father appeared next to her.

"Now now Ihurah, there is no need to drink anymore." He said gently. She let the body drop lifelessly to the ground, the woman's head rolled sickeningly to the side.

"Who?" She asked.

"I am your god father, please excuse my youngest. Now why don't you change out of that dress while I explain a few things?" my father said. She nodded, and followed my mother into the house. I glared at my father.

"So she is a damphir. How?" Kyoya asked.

"As you know damphir's survive on the blood of anything. But they crave blood tainted by sin. Haruhi's mother was a dear friend of mine. An angel." My father said while Tamaki was busy trying to heal my brother.

"Then why the odd eyes?" Hikaru demanded. He was right, angels had blue eyes. Not one blue with the other red. My father got a sad look on his face as Haruhi and my mother came back.

"Because she is your father's daughter in a sense." My mother explained. My head reeled.

"That can't be true!" my brother yelled.

"Kotoko brought her to me, she was dieing. So I gave her my curse, but it didn't completely eradicate the angel in her." My father said.

"Why is she here? Why not kill her? All damphir's are supposed to be killed on sight." Hikaru yelled. Kaoru tried to calm him down.

"Because Kotoko was the Princess of Angels. And Haruhi is a sweet girl, would never hurt anyone unless forced to. And there is a prophecy, that one day a damphir will come and bring peace between all demon's and humans. As such I am putting her in school with you. And I would ask that you keep an eye on her." My father asked in his commanding voice. One we had no choice but to accept.

"So is she coming to live with you?" asked Hunni, his usually cute and happy demeanor gone. My father shook his head.

"Legally we can't until Ranka dies." My mother said. That succeeded in breaking my temper.

"Are you serious?! He just beat her! And she came in with bruises on her face!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, that was the most I had spoken in years.

"Haruhi is eighteen, it is her choice." My father said, before leaving us with a damphir.

"Play nice children!" my mother called. My father stopped and ran back to Haruhi. He handed her a violin case.

"Happy birthday, Ihruah." He said before running off again.

Haruhi looked at the case; she shook it and got a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked holding it up to me. Which gave me the idea that Ihurah didn't come out much.

"It's a violin, Haruhi." Said Satoshi. She looked to him angrily.

"Not." She hissed.

"Sorry then, Ihurah." He said before walking back in the house.

Haruhi's watch started going off, the red and blue receded from her eyes as she fumbled to turn it off.

"Oh no is it really so late? Oh father is going to be so mad! Sorry Master Takashi and friends of my Master. I will see you later." She called as she ran. But she didn't get very far before she tripped over a rock. Hikaru laughed as his twin went to go help her up. She thanked him and ran home.

"I think we should follow her. We are supposed to protect her after all." Tamaki said with an evil glint in his eyes. Kyoya agreed and the twins laughed. Hunni smiled as if he couldn't wait to tear apart the man who thinks it is okay to beat women.

Haruhi ran non stop to the house, she ran up the stair of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. Falling to her knees panting. She took off her shoes at the door before placing her music box on the counter. She smiled before she grimaced in pain. Her father knotted his fingers in her hair, wrenching her head back before throwing her against the far wall. She sat on the ground dazed as her father continued to beat her. She felt a warm, sticky liquid drip down from her forehead over her right eye.

Haruhi just laid there and let her father continue to beat her; it was what she deserved after all. She didn't blame her father for beating her, he was just angry at her. Because she had killed her mother. Ranka flipped her over and straddled her, his hands tightening around her slender neck. She didn't fight him, she didn't want to. She had no reason to live and no reason to die. She just let him do as he wanted, because the beating she got when she didn't comply were worse than if she did. She knew what came next and hated it more than her life. His hands were large enough to wrap around her neck with only one, so he used his free one to rip open the nice kimono Mrs. Morinozuka had let her have.

"Well now, are you having fun?" said a voice I recognized, it was Hunni. But he didn't seem to sound as happy as he had earlier.

"Don't go over board Hunni." Said Kaoru.

I felt my father get off me, I breathed deeply to let air into my lungs. I heard some banging and wondered if someone was fighting. I stared up at the light, it was so bright it started to make my head hurt. Then shadows intruded on the light, thank goodness. I got the feeling of someone holding me, and I heard hisses and curses. I guessed they didn't like the sorry shape I was in. I felt a warm hand on my face and I screamed in pain.

"Sorry Mori, the injuries aren't magical. I can't heal them." Said someone, _Tamaki, I think_.

"She is still bleeding badly. Mori you need to lick the wounds so they will close." Said someone else, I got tire of guessing who was who. I felt someone else pick me up as a warm wet thing came in contact with my face and everywhere that the sticky liquid called blood was. I felt dizzy and cold, _guess I spiked a fever._ I thought. And soon my world went black as I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunni had Ranka outside with Kyoya, fully intent on killing him. I held onto Haruhi to try and clean the blood from her face. Vampire saliva has an enzyme that speeds the healing process. Normally Tamaki would be able to heal injuries, but since hers weren't magical he couldn't. I stopped the minute I felt her temperature skyrocket. I passed her to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Fly and take her back to my house, my room." I commanded.

"Right away Mori-senpai." The said in unison as their wings unfurled.

We headed outside to see Kyoya use his mind to lock Ranka's limbs. Hunni was glaring at him; I could hear his thoughts clearly in my head. We all could, even the Gemini twins could who were already half way to my home.

_I say we kill him! _Hunni thought.

_I agree, but do you want to do it Mori-senpai? _Kyoya thought to me.

_She is yours after all. _Hikaru and Kaoru thought in unison.

I nodded, stepping over to him. With his limbs locked, even if I hit him with all my strength, he would move very far. And he deserved to suffer. I smiled. I took out my cell phone.

"Yes Master Takashi?" said Rinta, one my best servants.

"I have some one who needs to suffer." I said and hung up the phone. No sooner had I hung up the phone that Rinta and his gang of Vampires showed up.

"What do you want us to do with him?" asked one who looked no older than twelve.

"Make him hurt. Torture him here, where I can see that he is suffering. Tamaki, a spell to keep anyone from calling the police would be nice." I said smiling.

Kyoya unlocked his limbs enough for us to get him upstairs into the apartment. Kyoya held him against the wall while Rinta took chains out of a velvet bag. Silver is lethal to Werewolves, unbreakable. Hunni's eyes glowed red at the sight, as did mine. Tamaki came in once his spell was in place. Rinta shackled Ranka to the wall, as the other so out a random assortments of weapons. Kyoya unbound Ranka and he started to yell.

"You think you can get rid of me? Don't be foolish, my soul will stay. Which leaves me a lot of bodies to take over. And when I do, she won't be safe! I will kill her you understand!" he yelled.

Normally he would be right, but Kyoya is half Broker demon and half Soul Eater. Which means Kyoya can eat his soul, thus preventing him from possessing anyone. I laughed as his screams of agony rang through the night as my servants started working him over. Hikaru walked in about half an hour later. He grabbed the box Ranka had given Haruhi earlier that day. He opened it and soft music started to play.

"Sorry Haruhi kept going on about this so I came back to get it." He said.

"Its okay Hika-chan, just back to Kao-chan before you get to weak." Said Hunni.

He nodded and flew off, after another hour Tamaki's spell started to wear off. So I walked in front of the sorry excuse for a man chained to the wall. Kyoya was already eating his soul. I grabbed his hair and lifted his head to meet my gaze. And instant before Kyoya finished his meal I shoved my arms through his chest. I pulled it out cleanly so I wouldn't have blood on my new jacket.

"Let's head back." I said.

We got back to my house in record time. I thank Rinta and his crew and sent them on their way. We moved around the house to my bed room, which incidentally had rooms enough for all of us. Kaoru had a cold washcloth on Haruhi's forehead. The wounds she had gotten had healed a while ago.

"Ne Haruhi, tell me about your mom." Kaoru said, stroking her hair. True to form Gemini demons were always twins but they were polar opposites from each other.

"She was a l-lawyer. She was smart, pretty, and kind. All the th-things I'm not. She died a long time ago." She stuttered, she was shivering so hard.

"That is not true, your are pretty and very kind. If you want to be smart just ask and we would teach you." Kaoru said as he turned the music box back on.

"How is she?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru and Hikaru shook their heads.

"Her fever won't brake." They said. It was hard to focus on them; I could still taste her blood in my mouth. _Her sweet, delicious blood._ I thought as I felt the familiar burning in my throat as I salivated for another taste. Her heart was beating so fast it was all I could hear. _Keep control. Keep control._ I chanted. I had gained the upper hand on my thirst until her fever broke and she sat up. Hunni grabbed my hand, but I could see he was having as much trouble as I was.

"I fed her a little while ago so that might be why the fever broke." Kaoru said trying to distract us. Kyoya stepped forward.

"So Haruhi, how do you feel about starting school with us?" he asked, pushing his glasses up. He sat beside her on the couch, she blushed and became flustered.

"S-school? But I can't! I never finished Middle school!" she said blushing even harder. Kyoya wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay Haru-chan. Takashi's dad paid for everything." Hunni said, his eyes still a crimson red.

"And we can teach you anything you wish to know." Kyoya said titling her head up to lick the length of her neck. I licked my dry lips, seems everyone was having a hard time being near her and not drinking from her already. Haruhi scooted away from him, falling off of the bed. She was wearing my shirt, and it lifted enough to give us all a nice view of her bare legs. Kaoru picked her up and glared at us.

"Guys! You're scaring her! We should…." Kaoru's words trailed off. Hikaru stood next to his twin. Tilting Haruhi's face to his.

"Now Haruhi. You're not scared at all are you?" Asked Hikaru using his Charm on her. An ability all demons possess, it allows you to make someone compliant. It makes them do what ever you want and they think it is their idea.

"No, I'm not scared." She said her eyes glazing over. Kaoru laid her on the bed. We all stood still, waiting for her to say the words. Normally demons can't drink from another until the person said it was okay. If they didn't, then her blood would become poisonous and make us violently ill. Kyoya sat her against his chest, nuzzling her neck. Fangs gently scraping the tender flesh. Tamaki, Hunni, and I moved toward the bed.

"And you want us to drink your blood don't you?" Kaoru asked. She nodded.

"Then say the words." Tamaki whispered in her ear, settling on the other side of her neck. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed her arms, nipping softly.

"Drink me. Drink my blood." She moaned. Kyoya and Tamaki thrust their fangs into her neck. While Hikaru and Kaoru drank from her arms. Hunni bit down into her thigh.

"With pleasure." I said a moment before I sunk my own fangs into the pale flesh of her calf. Her moans, the scent of her blood, and our near silent lapping mixed into the night.

Haruhi woke up then next day feeling really light headed. She tried to sit up but their was a weight on her chest that prevented such. She felt around, coming in contact with the thing holding her down. It felt like a person, a male with no shirt on. She screeched and jumped from the bed just to go falling to the floor. She hit her back and lay there dazed, as she heard something on the bed move around.

Takashi woke up to Haruhi's scream; he looked around the bed to find her missing. His friends lay sleepily around the bed. Most without a shirt on or pants for that matter. Haruhi was down on the floor dazed as his friends started to wake up. They looked around for her too, until their gaze rested on her body. She was still wearing his shirt; it was bunched up to show her nearly smooth stomach and her pink lace underwear. Our eyes darkened crimson again. I shook my head at them.

"Takashi is right. We overfed last night; we could kill her if we did it again so soon. Besides we have to get her ready for school!" Hunni said. He went and grabbed the uniform my father had brought over for her. Haruhi grabbed it and wobbled up the stairs into one of the other bedrooms I have. As soon as she was out of sight, we scrambled to get ready. Haruhi ran as quickly and safely as she could upstairs to put on the school uniform. I got it on but the zipper in the back was hard for me to reach. So I held the front of it up as I ran down stairs.

"Uh Master Takashi? Can you help me with the zipper?" I asked as I felt the shoulder slip down. I heard a grunt as someone spined me around so that my back was facing them. I heard someone hiss as whoever spun me around zipped up my dress. I brushed my hair through with my fingers.

"How do I look?" I asked as someone picked me up. Master Takashi, I thought.

"Great but we are going to be late." Tamaki said. Everyone ran to the front gate and shoved me into a car. I guessed when everyone got in it started going.

"Now Ouran is a large school, so you will be with us at all times so you don't get lost. Also all of our classes are together, so there won't be a problem." Kyoya said as the twins rebrushed her hair. I fidgeted nervously.

"W-what if no one l-l-likes me?" I asked. They laughed at that.

"Everyone will like you Haruhi. And if anyone picks on you just hide behind us okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. I nodded and undid my cane so that I wouldn't bump into anyone. We got out of the car and I heard all the activity just stop on a dime. Everyone was staring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just walk Haruhi. You'll be fine." Kaoru whispered before looping our arms together and dragging me forward. Everything was fine until the female population seemed to snap out of it. They rushed the boys on their way to class.

"Tamaki-sama who is that girl?" one girl cried.

"Why were you riding with her?" another wailed.

"My dear princesses, this is my new friend Haruhi. She starts school today." Tamaki replied. As Hikaru and Kaoru got me through the sea of girls into the school. They brought me to a room, I was panting on my knees.

"This the new student?" asked a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah teach. Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Alright you six take your seats." The teacher said, Kaoru never left my arm. "Okay students. We have a new student with us today, introduce yourself."

"H-hello. My name i-is Haruhi. I-it's nice t-to m-m-meet you." I stuttered. Kaoru took me to my seat. The teacher began class but everyone was talking in hushed tones.

"Why do you think _she_ got to ride with them?" one said.

"Maybe she's with them?" another laughed.

"What a whore." Someone snickered. I fidgeted in my seat, staring at the desk in front of me.

"Haruhi!" the teacher yelled. My head snapped up. "Please read the next passage of the text." He said and I panicked.

"U-uh.." I began.

"Hey teach! Guess you didn't get the memo. She is blind!" Hikaru snapped. The teacher murmured and apology before asking someone else to. The whispers continued with a vengeance. Someone to my left nudged my arm, a hand flipping mine over. It felt like a mans hand. One that spelled out, "Don't listen to them.". I smiled, must have been Kaoru.

Class continued as they had when she went to school, all until Lunch time. Kaoru kept his arm looped in mine so I wouldn't get separated. But somehow, as luck would have it, a group of girls pushed me out of the way. I waited for Kaoru or one of the others to come get me. I waited a long time before walking forward, trying to find the lunchroom. Unfortunately I bumped into someone and went falling to the floor.

"I am so sorry sir!" I said as he apologized as well. He helped me up and steadied me.

"It's alright. Hey! You're the new girl right?" he asked.

"Y-yes. It's nice to meet y-you." I stuttered again. He laughed.

"Going to lunch? I can take you. Name's Kabuki by the way." He said taking my arm.

"H-Haruhi."

We started walking and went a little ways before the movement of the other student's became silent. I started to get nervous, normally I should hear the movement if he was taking me to the lunchroom. I stopped walking abruptly, causing myself to fall. Kabuki caught me by holding me up against the wall.

"You know Haruhi. You smell absolutely delicious." Kabuki whispered into her ear.

After managing to get away from all the screaming girls, Takashi noticed Haruhi was no where to be seen. Takashi looked around, panic setting in. He grabbed Kaoru by his collar and lifted him up to slam him against the wall. Hunni pulled him off of Kaoru as Hikaru hugged his twin.

"You were supposed to watch her!" I growled. Kaoru coughed a bit. Hunni tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry Mori, I can see her soul. We will find…." Kyoya trailed off as his eyes turned crimson at the scent of blood we all knew well. Haruhi's blood. We took off running following our sense of smell along with Kyoya's directions. We turned into a deserted hallway, one that hadn't been used in years, to find a boy pressing Haruhi against the wall. His fangs deep into her neck. Her dress was torn on the left shoulder, where he was drinking. I lost my cool. I rushed him and yanked him back by his hair, throwing him into the wall. Haruhi slumped against him, his eyes darkening even more as he saw how savagely he had torn into her neck.

I sat Haruhi down on the floor before grabbing the little punk up and slamming him back into the wall.

"She is mine!" I snarled at him. A frost demon, he should have known better than to touch what was mine.

"Kaoru take her to the infirmary." Kyoya said.

He dashed off with Haruhi in his arms as I began to choke the life from the demon in front of me.

"Mori, while I appreciate the meal, don't bother. By the way, Haruhi belongs to all six of us." Kyoya said turning away. It gave me great pleasure to kill the stupid demon in front of me. A teacher watched in the distance, masking his aura as to not alert the others to his presence. He took out his cell phone and dialed his master.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes. The frost demon charmed her into doing the next part." I replied. With a murmur of approval my master hung up. I walked away with a smile on my face, celebrating a successful job.

Kaoru laid the nearly broken Haruhi on one of the beds in the School infirmary. He grabbed some gauze to try and clean her wounds. As he wiped away the blood he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Demons don't cry tears, the cry blood which hurts a lot more. Kaoru sobbed as his shaking fingers cleaned the mess the stupid kid made of her. A warm hand touched his cheek, smearing his bloody tears. He looked up to see Haruhi looking in his direction.

"I am so sorry Haruhi. It's all my fault." I sobbed. She stroked my cheek smiling. She placed her other hand on my face, pulling me up to be face to face. Our lips a few inches from touching. I felt my eyes begin to burn as they changed from amber to crimson.

"Kaoru, do you want to bite me again?" she asked, her eyes still glassy. I nodded. "Then do it." Something wasn't right with her; she was so shy and timid. She wouldn't do something like this under her own power. She slipped my jacket off as she kissed me deeply and hungrily.

_Guys! I need help!_ I thought to the others.

_What is it Kaoru?_ Tamaki thought.

_Something is wrong with H-Haruhi._ My thoughts stuttered. Haruhi licked my neck as she pulled off my shirt.

_What do you mean Kao-chan?_

_Haruhi is trying to sleep with me, I think she is Charmed._

_So stop her._ Kyoya thought bored. Haruhi moved my head to her neck. I was biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed.

_B-bracelet…Charmed…Can't s-stop…_ I thought an instant before I bit into her neck.

Haruhi moaned as I removed my fangs from her skin and bite her again. Haruhi's hands roamed over the bare skin of my chest and back. Clinging to me, desperate to keep me there. I broke away to kiss her. The taste of her mixing with her blood shattered what little control I had left. I ripped away the fabric of her dress as Mori and the others came in. Mori threw me off of her, placing his coat around her unconscious figure.

Hunni and Hikaru grabbed my arms to hold me back. I thrashed around, bearing my fangs at them. How dare they! She was mine! Mori took up a defensive position between me and Haruhi. I elbowed Hunni, causing him to release his hold on me. I batted Hikaru away; I tasted blood in my mouth. I moved toward Haruhi as my wings unfurled. I growled at Mori, ready to kill him if I had to. He didn't give me time to attack. With his speed he slammed me against the wall and held me there. Kyoya walked over to Haruhi and I thrashed around even harder.

"She is mine!" I growled. Kyoya took something off of her wrist and threw it out of the window. The moment it did I calmed down, slumping into Mori. I grabbed my head in pain. It was pounding in time with every beat of my heart.

"Huh? What's going on?" Haruhi groaned.

"You fell down the stairs and ripped your dress." Tamaki said gently.

"What?!" she screamed as she grabbed the sheet on the bed to cover herself. I looked around trying to piece together what had just happened. My head pounded even harder as I tried to remember. Then it hit me. What I had done and what I was going to do if the others hadn't stop me. I looked at Mori, the pure horror of it clearly evident on my face. Hikaru knelt by me and held me, as I started crying again. Haruhi screamed again, clutching her head and writhing around on the bed. Tamaki placed a sound spell around the room as Takashi, Hikaru and I attempted to hold the wiggling girl still.

Kyoya held her head still, using his Charm to quite her. Before our eyes the sheet she was holding to herself, molded and formed into an exact copy of the dress she was wearing. The blood on her neck hit the white fabric and spread, turning yellow as it moved down the length of the dress.

"Haruhi shhh, it's okay." Kyoya said using his full Charm power.

"Make it stop! Make the burning stop!" she wailed. Just then a nurse decided to walk in. Haruhi's eyes went wide, changing from brown to crimson and blue. The nurse walked over to us. Haruhi pushed us off of her and fell upon the nurse. The nurse didn't scream long. Soon her cries of pain turned to moans as if she enjoyed it. Ihurah stopped drinking and looked at us.

"Share?" she asked us. I looked at my friends who nodded.

"I could go for a snack." I said before we all picked a spot and drank from the unlucky nurse who walked in. When we finished Kyoya masked the bite wounds and threw her unconscious body out the window.

"Ihurah, why don't you let Haruhi back out?" Hunni asked her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we can protect Haruhi for you." Kyoya yawned. It was already past school hours.

"You not here." She said. We led her out of the school and walked home, she needed to calm down before we got back.

"Ihurah, you are connected to me. Use my ability to see your soul." Kyoya said. She frowned at him for a moment.

"Connected. All." She said.

"Yes that's right, so you can trust us with her." Tamaki said as if talking to a child, which in all reality is what Ihurah was.

"Ihurah, I am so sorry." Kaoru said. We all did. It was our fault she got attacked. Why we don't know, maybe the bracelet was to keep her compliant. She looked at us for a moment before grabbing each of our hands, placing them on her amble chest.

"Feel." She commanded. So we felt her heartbeat, it was strong and vital. It made our eyes begin to change. She wrapped her arms around us.

"We alive, we safe. No sorry." She said as her eyes faded back to brown. She pulled out two band aids out from her school bag and place one on Kaoru's chin. The other on the cut below Hikaru's eye. She laughed and twirled, flicking Tamaki in the forehead. She ran a few steps forward and turned to face us, hands behind her back.

"But you know Tamaki, you shouldn't lie!" she laughed before grabbing our hands and dragging us along.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi laughed and turned to face the setting sun, leaving us to stand there dumbfounded.

"How did you know we lied?" Asked Hikaru. She turned to us with a frown.

"Lied about what?" she asked.

"About your school uniform." Kyoya said.

"I tripped down the stairs and ripped it. Was that not right?"

"No it was right." Kaoru said hastily.

We continued to walk to Mori's house since we all lived there now. Having to protect Haruhi, it made it easier to just live together. With Mori's large room, that was more like a mini apartment, there was plenty of room. Haruhi had no idea her father was dead, if he was mad at her he would have come and got her by now. So she just waited idlely for him to come crashing in the door. She was so scared of that, that she jumped at every sudden noise. Even when we all went to bed that night, after hours of studying to help Haruhi understand her classes. She laid on her overly large and frilly bed and instantly fell asleep when ehr head hit the pillow.

_She was having a bad dream or a bad memory. More like a bad memory that alwasy haunts her dreams. She was reliving the day her mom had died. They moved around a lot back then, because Haruhi couldn't control her temper. People had gotten hurt often around her. She was at Kindergarden. She had tried to help a boy who was being bullied, he had slapped her away saying he didn't need help from a monster. She had lost control. They called her mom and she talked Haruhi down, after Haruhi had punched her mom in the ribs. She broke them, she had always been faster and stronger than most adults. Some kids held their bloodied noses while others cradles broken or fractured arms._ _She walked home with her mother when she stopped, staring at the ground._

_"Mommy am I a monster?" she had asked. Her mother had bent down, gripping her shoulders gently._

_"No baby, you just need to learn how to control it. One day you will use your great strength to protect the people who are most important to you." said her mother as she kissed her brow._

_A few men came out of the park where we were, Haurhi couldn't see their faces. A terrified Haruhi hid behind her mother. They attacked her mother, who had pushed out of the way. They tried to grab ehr purse but she tried to fight them off. Haruhi thought she could use her strength to save her mom. So she attacked the man trying to hurt her mom. He dodged it easily, but Haruhi didnt let up. Haruhi being blind didn't see the guy place himself between her and her mom. When Haruhi rushed at him at her full speed, he dodged at the last moment. Haruhi was going to fast to stop herself. He wide eyed shock and terror didnt stop, even after her tiny arm went through her mothers chest. Haruhi sat on the ground crying, holding her mother tightly. Her mother shoved her away from her. _

_"Monster! i should have never saved you! you should have died!" her mother screeched. Haruhi cried even harder as she ran away from her mother and the voices in her head. When she got home her father already knew what had happened. That was when he stared to beat her. Haruhi's scream tore through her dreams and into the real world._

The guys heard Haruhi scream and panicked, they felt her heart race and her breathing quicken. They opened her door to see her sitting on the floor with the music box open in front of her. Her head was resting on her knees as her arms were wrapped around herself. She was shaking, her sobbs were barely above a whisper.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Asked Tamaki. She nodded, never speaking a word.

"You're lying Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Hunni said yawning gently.

"I'm f-f-f-fine, M-m-master Hunni." she sobbed.

"It's just Hunni. And our Soul Bond lets us know you aren't being honest."

"Was it a bad dream?" asked Kaoru picking her off the floor and putting her on the bed.

"Or a bad memory?" finished Hikaru as he placed the music box back on the night stand.

"A bad memory that always haunts my dreams." She said taking a shaky breath.

"You can tell us your self or we can go through your memories and see it." Kyoya stated. She didn't reply, so we took a deep breath and concentrated on the memory that had caused her to scream in the night. When they saw the extent of it the growled out a deep, animalistic sound. Kyoya coughed to bring everyone back to attention.

"You know Haruhi, they say music can calm the soul. Why not try the violin?" Kyoya said as he brough it over to her.

We honestly didn't think she could play, but she held it as any profetional would. She drew the bow across the strings in such a heavenly tune that they guys had to wipe a few tears away. She played Ave Maria, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she walked to the window. She really looked like an angel with the full moon's silver light shining on her. When she stopped playing she looked up to the sky, a sad smile on her face.

"Feel better?" Asked Mori. She nodded and cuddled the instrument as gently as one would a baby.

"So does anyone want to explain the Soul Bond?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the night sky.

"Most demons kill their prey because there is a chance they will Bond." replied Kyoya.

"In a sense it connects the souls so that what ever happens to one happens to the other." Began Kaoru.

"In our case, we have to share, so no matter what happens to us you are safe." Finished Hikaru. Tamaki hugged her from behind.

"But we won't mind sharing." He breathed in her ear causing her to blush and shiver.

"Feeding might be a bit of an issue." Hunni said hugging his Usa-chan Doll, eyes glowing crimson red.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"We can feed from others, but it will never satisfy us. And having to share with five others means there are few choises when it comes to where." Kyoya said.

"And if we feed one at a time, one might take a little more and then the rest have nothing. Also feeding can be very sexual." Mori said taking her out of Tamaki's grasp before he bit her.

"Also a fun fact, a Bond between demons can happen, they just have to exchange blood." Hunni said.

Haruhi turned bright red as blood started to erupt from her nose. Kaoru slapped his twin as he began to laugh. When Haruhi recovered she yawned. Kyoya had been focusing on seeing her soul, for some reason it was difficult to pinpoint. He finally saw it and about lost his lunch as a result. Haruhi's soul looked exactly like her, as all souls do. She was nearly naked, save for the long strips of spell tags covering her body. There was one over her eyes, but instead of being wrapped around her head, the ends hovered in the air. There was shackles and chains around her neck, wrists, upper arms, and her ankles. Such binding could only be done by a very powerful angel.

"I think it best if we let Haruhi sleep now." Kyoya coughed, the others agreed and we said our good nights to her and left to a dreamless sleep. He grabbed Tamaki's hand who grabbed Hunni's and so on and so forth until Kyoya was dragging all of them to Takashi's play room downstairs. Away from Haruhi.

"What is it Kyo-chan?"

"It's Haruhi's soul, I looked at it. And now I want some answers." He growled. The others got to work in clearing room for Kyoya to work. Including a magic circle designed to keep the spirit trapped on this plane. Kyoya was already honing in one the soul he wished to find and tear to pieces. Kotoko Fujioka. She was strong enough to put off some resistance, but Kyoya was stronger. Her shimmering form hovered in the center of the circle. Her white dress made her deathly pale features glow.

"I know why you have summoned me demon. Ask your questions." The ghostly figure said.

"Why is Haruhi's soul bound? And how old is she?" I asked. The ghost got a sad and pained look.

"Haruhi is special. I was apart of a police force investigating Angels trying to make weapons. Living weapons. Haruhi was one of his test subjects. When we raided his Laboratory, Haruhi killed many Angels in the process. I bound her soul to give her the chance at a normal life. She was forced into a Damphir's life, but when I bound her she became human again. And began to wither away and die. You know the rest. Right now? Our guess was one hundred and nine." She said as she opened her memories for us to see.

_Kotoko's squad entered an abandoned warehouse to be met with a child who was clearly not human by he way his eyes glowed green and red. The Angel's cut through him with their swords easily, what was sickening was how the little boy smiled as if he was truly happy to kill them. Lower and lower they went into the basement to be met with more children of differing eye colors. All died after being cut into bits, their still smiling faces branded into Kotoko's mind. Finally they reached the bottom to find no Angel, just another child. One red eye of a demon and one blue of an Angel. _

_The child in front of her was a girl around the age of five, but she had lived longer. Her memories flowed into Kotoko. Being the Angel of Memory, Kotoko had no choice but to watch the horror of her life. The sword the girl held was one Kotoko had only read about, The Sword of the Fallen. The girl attacked, cutting through her team as if they were mere flies. If one ever managed to wound her, she sank fangs deep into the neck of the one who caused it and drank. Her wounds closed instantly. The girl was bathed in blood when she reached Kotoko, the lone survivor. For once the almightly Angel was paralyzed with fear. The girl walked over to her, dragging the sword across the ground. The child raised the sword and brought it down._

_"You poor thing." Kotoko whispered. The swinging sword stopped to rest on her shoulder. The girl touched her wet cheek._

_"What?" she demanded. _

_"They're tears. Has no one cried for you? For what you suffered?" She sobbed._

_"No tears." Kotoko did the only thing she could, she began her spell. A spell of sealing to lock away all the horrible memories and this part of her. The bloodied girl collapsed into Kotoko's arms. She stroked the blood matted hair from her face._

_"You are Haruhi now, and there will be tears for you." _

The memory faded as Kaoru lost what was left of his dinner. Hikaru patted his twin on the back, looking sick himself. Kyoya backed up into the desk, a shaking hand covering his eyes as if it would banish the memory he had witnessed.

"Then why did you push her away the day you died?" Hunni demanded.

"Because the Angel who made Haruhi had orchestrated everything Haruhi did. Up to that point. If I had held her she would have broken the binding and gone for revenge and right back to him. So I made sure she would never."

"Then why is the binding so specific? To be undone, the Gemini, a Sin, two Vampires, and one Half Breed must be drunk." Kyoya asked. She smiled.

"Because the day will come when he and other Angels will come for her. As she is now she can't protect her most precious ones. I have to believe that the Haruhi I helped raise won't disappear." Kotoko said before Kyoya broke the circle and faded back to the Realm of Souls.

Everyone was silent for a time, except for Kaoru who was crying in the corner. His brother holding him and trying to calm him. Takashi stood there, his calm mask gone and shattered. His face showed horror, shock, pain, and something else he dared not name. Hikaru ran to the hallway where Haruhi was standing. Her hair was covering her eyes, so we couldn't tell if it was Haruhi or Ihurah.

"Haruhi you should really got back to bed. Come on I'll take you." Hikaru was trying to pull her back to her bed but she refused to budge.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru tried to pull Haruhi back to her bedroom but she refused to move, save for wrenching her arm from his grip. She kept her unseeing gaze on the floor while shining streaks ran down her cheek. She was trembling; Hikaru wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. She picked her head up to pierce us with her large brown eyes before falling to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her shaking frame, as if was all that was holding her together. They didn't need to ask what was happening to her, they knew and it made their stomachs clench. Her memories were being forced open from her rampant emotions.

"It's a lie." She said as her tears flowed harder.

"Haruhi…" Takashi said before a vicious wind knocked him, and the others back into the yard. She staggered after them; unable to stand on her own she sat in the grass bathed in moonlight. A whirlwind formed around her as she kept repeating that simple phrase. Numerous trees crumbled into dust under an invisible pressure.

"My whole life is a lie!" she screamed, a boulder broke next to her. Takashi stood against the gale, stumbling towards her. "Stay back!" she yelled, and a spike made of sand rose from the ground to slice open his side. His blood dripped to the ground as he pushed himself forward. Haruhi let out a wail that held magic to it. Its sound was amplified enough to cause everyone's ears to bleed. The others followed Takashi as they dragged each other to the weeping girl.

"Haruhi! Your life might not be all you thought it was but that doesn't mean it was a lie!" Takashi yelled over the wind whipping them with such force that it cut them.

"Was the time you were with us a lie?!" Kaoru yelled.

"It wasn't! And now you know your mother truly loved you!" Finished Hikaru.

"Haru-chan we are here for you!"

"Haruhi, believe us!" Tamaki cried.

"You don't have to face this alone!" Kyoya finished.

Haruhi let out another cry of pure agony that the wind whipped around and threw them back. Right into the stone wall of his fence line. They coughed up blood or wiped it from their brows. The wind howled a painful cry to mirror her own. Takashi got up, his breathing labored. The other held onto each other for support, and began walking toward her again. Her power was out of control, the wind cut them and the ground came up to stab them. Somehow they managed to make it to the center of the tornado that was forming around her. They were bruised and bloodied from the mere struggle just to reach her. Takashi fell to his knees in front of her as did the other guys. They all held her tightly, yet gently at the same time.

Haruhi felt warm, as warm as she had the day her mother saved her from the existence of killing. Haruhi held onto the as she cried even harder, eventually the whirlwind slowed to a stop. But she continued to cry into all of them, venting her pent up feelings. But she had used so much power, she felt so tired. Takashi lifted her up and limped all the way back to his room to place her on his large bed. He began to get worried when she spiked a fever; her breathing came in quick and short breaths. Kaoru ran to the fridge to grab a bottle of blood for her. It would help her regain her strength.

Hunni helped Takashi sit her up, her head rolled to the side. Kaoru unscrewed the cap before tilting it to her lips. She gasped and sputtered before guzzling it completely. Half way through it her fever broke and she began to wake up. She finished it, tossing the bottle aside. She motioned for the others to come closer, the stood next to her.

"Drink." She whispered low enough they hadn't heard her.

"Drink." She commanded again.

Hikaru and Kaoru sank their fangs into her arms. Hunni sat next to Takashi, sinking their own into her neck. Kyoya and Tamaki bit into her legs. The moment the blood touched their lips the cuts began to heal and the bruises faded. Haruhi moaned softly as unimaginable pleasure ripped its way through her very soul. They picked their heads up to lick her wounds. Haruhi's head reeled, she didn't want the to stop. Not now, not ever.

"If we drink to much more, you will be weak again." Takashi laughed into her ear.

Haruhi went to move. Her hand laid on something hard covered in fabric, when someone hissed she drew her hand back. Falling head first into the wall behind her.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Kaoru gasped. She laid a hand on his bare chest, nodding.

"When Hikaru hissed, I thought I had hurt him." She said breathlessly. Kaoru laughed.

"Don't worry, Hikaru just has some guy issues you know?" Tamaki growled.

"Is that envy I hear from you Vanity?" Kyoya asked. They started arguing as Kaoru picked her up and brought her back to her upstairs room. He bumped the door closed before sitting her down on her bed. They guys had stopped bickering and the apartment was silent. Kaoru turned to walk away and got about half way to the door before he felt a small hand grip his wrist.

"Please don't go." She whispered. Kaoru laid down on the bed with her head on his chest.

"What's on your mind Haruhi?" She sobbed a little before answering.

"You and all the others….Got hurt because of me." She cried. He stroked her hair away from her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled it over his body. Letting her feel that there were no wounds.

"See? And everyone else is just fine." But it still didn't ease her mind.

"Kaoru, I'm afraid. I'm afraid one day I will lose control and one of you will die."

"Not gunna happen. Wanna know how I know that?"

"I don't think you can know that for sure."

"I know because I know you. You are kind and gentle. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, not even if you were forced to. Now sleep, it's late."

She settled into sleep with her head still laying on his bare chest. And as much as Kaoru would love to claim her as his. He couldn't. But his guy issue wouldn't leave and Haruhi woke up terrified if he moved in the slightest. So he settled for suffering, until his brother Hikaru came in a little after three in the morning absolutely mad.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep with a boner?" he hissed at me, I sighed at his crude language.

"It's not my fault! Haruhi wakes up if I move to get away. What do you want me to do?" I growled back.

"What I want is to sleep without pain! Just do it with her there or do her!" Hikaru walked off grumbling. Kaoru just laid there speechless. His brother actually expected him to jerk off with Haruhi sleeping right there? His brother was so vulgar, even for a demon. But he had to agree, they weren't going to get any sleep if I didn't take care of it. So I thought over everything and anything to get it to go down. But his mind kept coming back to Haruhi and her moans as he sank his fangs into her. _Oh yeah deffinatly not helping!_ I thought. _Haruhi's been asleep for awhile._ So he tried to move out from under her. Only to have her jump and cause both of them to go falling to the floor. Kaoru landed on his back with Haruhi straddling his waist.

"Kaoru are you alright?" she asked as she shifted against his groin, causing him to gasp. She jumped at his gasp causing her to jerk against him again.

"F-fine Haruhi." He stuttered. Haruhi's nightdress was a tad to big and the strap kept falling down. Giving him a nice view of her…_ God! Stop thinking that! _He yelled at himself. But she was right there, her lips just a little ways from his. He thought screw it and placed his hand behind her head and pulled it down onto his lips. Her shock soon wore off as she began to kiss him back.

He nipped her bottom lip, her gasp allowed entrance and he began exploring her mouth. She tasted like sunshine, as she kissed him as hungrily as he kissed her. He rolled her over to make it easier to pick her up. He did so and laid her back on the bed without breaking his kiss. He trailed his tongue down her neck to catch the loose strap in his teeth and pull it down.

"Stop Kaoru, I can't." she gasped as he ran his tongue over her collarbone.

"Why?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off of her. She started shaking again.

"Because….My father he…." She sobbed. Kaoru began to yell at himself for causing her pain.

"Is it too painful Haruhi? Do you want me to look so you don't have to tell me?" she shook her head.

"My father was angry that we didn't have enough money for him to get drunk. I went out shopping for food and when I came back there were people there. I didn't know them. Father asked me to entertain them while he went out to buy more liquor."

Kaoru's stomach started to turn, he didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Haruhi, you don't have to tell me." I choked.

"They grabbed me when he shut the door. And they….They…." she couldn't finish.

Then again, she didn't have to finish. Haruhi still had yet to gain control over her power that her memories were projecting themselves to him. Normally he could separate himself from them, but there was such power behind them that he found himself being her. He felt every degrading thing they did to her. Every ounce of despair and pain she felt, was his to experience.

The binding was still in place, but her power began to manifest all the same. The illusion of her appearance evaporated. Her hair turned from brown to a midnight black with a streak of silver on the left side. Her beautiful brown eyes changed from brown to a dark blue to show the despair she felt all over again. While Kaoru knew she could kill him without any effort if she wanted to, there was something oddly frail about her. He wanted to protect her. No, he needed it. In that instant a demon began to learn of love.

If it would allow her to live happily for the rest of her life, he would gladly give his own. He wanted her safe, in a place far away where no one would ever hurt her again. Even now, as all hell was about to break loose.

He held onto her as gently as he could, even if all her wanted was to crush her to him and drink in her scent. He laid her back down placing her head on his chest. Soon she fell asleep as did he.

Hikaru woke up the next morning looking for his brother. He found him bathed in dawns light with Haruhi wrapped around him. They looked like a couple of Angels like that. Hikaru giggled as the others woke and saw what he was staring at. Takashi saw this and got an angry look on his face. He ran down to the small kitchen and grabbed a heavy pot. He ran back up the stairs and proceeded to bang it loudly. Kaoru jumped out of bed to land in a crumbled heap on the floor. Haruhi screamed and the pot flew out of Takashi's hand to hit Tamaki square in the face.

"Glad to see you guys are awake. Now can we hurry so we aren't late for school?" Kyoya yawned. Haruhi scrabbled to get ready after finding the guys and throwing them out of her room. She ran down to the kitchen to grab the essential Oh-shoot-I- am-late-for-school breakfast. Pop-Tarts! She grabbed a whole box and ran to catch up with the guys who were waiting in the limo. She had almost made it when she tripped over the same rock as the one she had the other day. She jumped in and handed out the Pop-Tarts.

"Now Haruhi we have a small problem." Tamaki said munching away on his blueberry one.

"You see Haruhi we have to keep you with us so we can make sure no one attacks you." Kyoya said.

"So guess what Haru-chan!"

"Starting today." Hikaru began.

"You are our newest Hostess!" Finished Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi/Ihurah Fujioka: Age 109 Female. Birthday unknown. Half Angel/Demon

Haruhi believed herself human until chapter 6 where she learned that she is half Angel and half Demon. Was raised by Kotoko and Ranka Fujioka. When Ihurah takes over her eyes change into odd eyes; one being blue and the other red. Ihurah is Haruhi's alternate personality and retains a majority of their power.

Kyoya Ootori: Age 118 Male. Birthday November 20. Half Broker and Soul Eater Demon.

The financial manager and vice president of the Host Club at Ouran. A Broker Demon is a type of demon that has the ability to make deals and create binding contracts. Demons go to him to gain power and other things at a price he sets. Soul Eater demons devour and obliterate souls. A class Demon.

Tamaki Souh: Age 233 Male. Birthday April 8. Demon of Sin.

A Demon of Sin is the personification of the 8 deadly sins. As such only 8 Souh's may be alive at once. When a new Souh is born, the Sin corresponding to the newborns dies. The soul is then transferred to the newborn. Tamaki is Vanity, as such has the power to manipulate all who gaze upon him. S class Demon.

Hikaru/Kaoru Hitachiin: Age 169 Male. Birthday June 9. Gemini Demon.

Hikaru and Kaoru are Celestial Demons and are the Gemini Twins. Whatever happens to one happens to the other. Much like the Demons of Sin, there can only be 12 Hitachiin family members at one time. The same applies with death as it does in the Souh family. S class Demon

Huninozuka Mitsukuni: Age 845 Male. Birthday February 29. Vampire.

S class Demon, with a taste for blood tainted by Despair.

Takashi Morinozuka: Age 860 Male. Birthday May 5. Vampire.

S class Demon, with a taste for blood tainted by Lust.


	8. Chapter 8

In the third Music room at OuranAcademy, the Host Club was in full swing. The boys looked at Haruhi nervously as her client list began to grow without anyone meeting her before. They made sure that every guy who requested her knew that she was blind. So they wouldn't ask her to stop staring and having a huge awkwardness to bring down the Clubs mood. She sat at a small table with three guys chatting away with her. Problem was, all three of them were demons and it was starting to annoy Takashi. They kept trying to Charm her, for who knows what. Mitsukuni place a comforting hand on his wrist. He squeezed it gently to let him know that his cousin had no intention of letting anyone do anything to her. Takashi growled. It wasn't in a demons nature to just allow other demons to be near what was theirs without permission.

Haruhi shifted in her chair shakily, unsure f what to say or do. She kept shifting herself but was unable to relax with the guys here. And she was sure someone was staring intently at her. The boys talked with her idlely, sighing every now and then.

"So Haruhi, why did you join the host club?" Asked Yami, the voice seated to her right.

"Well you see, Takashi and the others were worried about me. Thought I would get lost or be lonely, so they asked me to join. I like to try new things and I have never done anything like this before." I said blushing slightly. I heard the boys gasp and, due to my heightened senses, felt their temperatures rise.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes! W-why would you ask Miss Haruhi?" Asked a voice to my left. Yami's older brother, Hikari.

"Because I cant see, my other senses are stronger. I felt through the air you temperature's were rising." I said making my face was a mask of complete worry. Tamaki said that to be a good host, you had to be able to be cute, adorable, and a lot of other things Haruhi had a hard time remembering.

"Oh we are fine. It's so cute that you worry about us even though you don't know us." Syo said, he was the voice in front of me at the table. I smiled.

"Kaoru said that it would help me to feel more comfortable doing this if I think of you as friends. I never had many friends so I am not sure how they act. But I would like to think that they would be worried." I felt their temperatures rise again.

_They are blushing Haruhi. It means you're doing great! _Hikaru thought to me. My smile grew wider. Then it turned to a frown when I heard a small crash and someone gasp. It sounded like Kaoru.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked my voice shaking with tears pricking my eyes. Yami sighed.

"Not really. Hikaru and Kaoru are doing their usual routine." Hikari explained. I was still confused and obviously it was all over my face as Yami laughed a little.

"You see the reason they do well is because of the "brotherly love" they sell. They go from pure love between brothers to nearly full on incest. It's the whole thing of loving someone that way but being unable to be with them." Syo explained further. I thought on it for a moment then the light bulb clicked on.

"Ah! So it's supposed to be like Romeo and Juliet!" I said happily. _I got it now!_ I mentally shouted. I felt the guys cringing and put a hand over my mouth. _Guess you guys heard that huh?_ I thought to them.

_Duh!_ Hikaru shouted back.

_Just tone it down a little. _Kaoru tried to calm me as I felt close to tears as Hikaru yelled at me. I started wiping them away until I felt a soft piece of cloth placed into my hand.

"You can use my handkerchief. We didn't say anything to upset you did we?" Yami asked.

"We are sorry if we did." Hikari said.

"You can tell us if we did." Syo finished. I shook my head as I dabbed the tears away.

"This weekend is my mother's anniversary. She will be dead ten years this Saturday." I said with a sniffle. If I was going to cry for no reason I might as well sell it.

"Oh Haruhi…I am so sorry…" Yami said weakly.

"Its alright I still have my God Father, Mr. Morinozuka. He was kind enough to let me live with him after my father died."

"What about your father?" Hikari leaned closer to me.

"There was a break in while I was at work. My father died a few days ago. But I'm not all that sad really. He was hardly ever home, so I didn't know him that well."

"Why were you working?" Syo asked sounding surprised.

"You see, we didn't have medical coverage. We had to pay for my moms hospital bills out of pocket. The hospital took pity on us and allowed my mom to stay even though we couldn't pay them. So we had to constantly work to pay off the debt."

"Well you don't have to worry!" Yami said cheerfully.

"Yeah! We'll be your friends!" Hikari said.

"If you want us to be." Finished Syo. I smiled and nodded. _Did you hear that mom? I made friends!_

Hikaru was sitting with his twin while both were listening in on Haruhi's conversation. Hikaru growled at the end. His eyes changing from amber to red. She was a natural host, but Hikaru was trying very hard to restrain himself from going over and taking her away. He hated sharing her with the others, and he hated the idea of having to share her time with anyone else.

_Jealous Hikaru? _His twin asked. I sighed.

_Yeah._ _Do you have any idea how much I want to take her away from those losers?_ I shot back. He laughed.

_Yes I do._ _And can you see that the others are thinking the same?_ I looked around to watch our club mate's faces. And sure enough my twin was right; you could see just how much it hurt them to let Haruhi be so close to those guys.

_You know, I kind of like Haruhi's hair black._ I thought absently. Kaoru laughed but there was pain in his eyes. He still had a hard time separating himself from the memory Haruhi had unknowingly projected to him.

_Why is it so hard to get myself out of her memory? She was just a child at the time. Animals! All of them!_ Kaoru ranted until he jerked himself back to reality as Haruhi walked over to us. Her yellow uniform swaying lightly with every step and breeze from the open windows.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" she asked with an innocent smile dancing on her face.

"The sky." I answered quickly. She looked puzzled a moment then a sad look dimmed her beautiful features.

"I bet it's really pretty." She said as she walked off to get some sandwiches for her guests. I sighed.

_How anyone can give her so much as a dirty look, I will never understand._ I thought to Kaoru.

_You didn't feel her memories like I did._ _For them it was so easy to…_ Kaoru couldn't even finish the thought.

Kyoya noticed some girls at the waiting table snickering to each other. Then he noticed a puddle of spilled tea on the floor right in Haruhi's path. No one was near her to stop or catch her as she fell face first to the floor. Surprisingly the boys at Haruhi's table were the first ones to reach her. This could get bad; Demon's had nasty tempers at best. One boy used his Water Demon powers to pull the tea from her uniform. Mori and Hunni got up to walk over to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"What did you do that for Kana?" asked one boy, Tamaki's cousin Syo, Sin of Envy.

"I am sure I do not know what it is you mean." Kana said bored. Kyoya felt her soul, she was a succubus.

Mori took a protective stance in front of Haruhi, to keep her from getting hurt should it escalate to a fight. Which it did, Mori acted quickly by picking Haruhi up and using his speed to bring her over to the window where Hikaru and Kaoru sat. He dumped her in Hikaru's lap and ran off to pull the fighting demons outside.

Hikaru snaked his arm around her waist when he felt her go to get up. Haruhi gazed in his direction quizzically but stayed put. Or at least he thought she did. She twisted out of his loose grip and ran to where the fighting was. She stood by Mori and Hunni who were watching the fight. Hikaru and the other host club members ran after her and stood protectively around her. Hikaru watched the fight between a succubus and a Demon of Sin.

"What do you care for an Angel anyway? She was stupid enough to go to a school for Demons so she deserves it." Kana hissed.

Haruhi listened in horror as Syo and Kana fought, growls and snarls filled the crowded courtyard. She wanted it to stop, people shouldn't fight. She had heard enough of violence in her life and had no desire to hear it anymore. Something hard it the ground and a groan escaped Syo's mouth. Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder; whether it was to calm her or keep her there she didn't know. Personally she didn't care. She dashed to the source of the sound of pain. Sure enough it was Syo. Haruhi dropped to her knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, so she could feel him nod.

"Aw isn't this sweet? And Angel caring for a Demon." Kana sneered, hovering in mid air.

"Oh shut up you jealous cow! You're just mad that someone else was the center of attention!" Haruhi yelled, her hand flying immedietly to her mouth.

"How dare you insult me!" Kana screeched. Time slowed down as the Demon flew toward Haruhi.

_Haruhi baby… _A voice called in her head.

_Mama?_

_Yes baby, you want to protect your friend?_

_Yes!_

_Then repeat after me…_

"Spirits of Ice, I beckon thee forth. Come to my aid to defeat my foe. Heavenly Ice: Angel's Arrow!" I called.

Kyoya watched in amazement as Haruhi shot an Angel's Arrow at Kana. An Arrow was hard for even experienced Angels, let alone one tied to an element. The arrow flew straight to Kana who hovered frozen in fear. The arrow pierced her stomach, her wings couldn't support her weight and she went tumbling to the ground. Haruhi wobbled over to Kana, pulling the arrow out of her, she began to heal Kana.

"I think we both acted rashly, what say we start over. Hello I'm Haruhi." She said holding her hand out. Kana slapped her hand away.

"Kana." Was all she said before she walked off.

Hunni caught Haruhi against his chest before she completely fell over. He picked her up and ran her back to the club room so she could rest. Kyoya helped Tamaki with Syo, who mumbled about getting beat by a succubus. Tamaki took Syo back to Suoh house. Kyoya was writing in his ledger as always, her power was growing. It was a shear miracle that Ihurah stayed quite during the whole ordeal; it was evident that they would have to train Haruhi to defend herself so she wouldn't need her alter ego. Because if any of the students found out and told the counsel, Haruhi would be arrested and executed without time to show she wasn't as dangerous as other Damphirs.

Hunni laid Haruhi on one of the couches; she was passed out before they even got into the school. His cousin had gone to grab a bottle of blood for him and Takashi. He stared at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful that it was easy to believe she was an Angel sent from heaven. One who could save his damned soul, as if that were possible. Hunni was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his cousin waved the water bottle in front of his face. He took it and downed it in one gulp.

"Don't drink so fast, Mitsukuni." Takashi chided his cousin.

"I couldn't protect her…" I whispered.

"Cant protect her all the time." He countered.

Hunni lunged at his cousin, pinning him to the ground. His fangs centimeters away from his cousin's throat, Takashi just laid there and waited. This was nothing new; he and Hunni had this kind of relationship. They were each others. And now his precious cousin was having trouble adjusting to Haruhi.

"Why is it so different now? You are mine but now I have to share you with her…Why do I want her more than you? Why do I hate you because I have to share her?" Hunni breathed against Takashi's neck.

Takashi was about to answer when a soft moan sounded from Haruhi. Hunni got off of Takashi and bolted to the door, leaving Haruhi and Takashi alone in the club room. Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily; she got up and felt around for the door. Takashi got up off of the floor and wrapped his arms around the girl. Haruhi opened her eyes to stare directly at him; Takashi knew it wasn't Haruhi he was holding. But he had to keep her here, until the other students left.

Ihurah pinned Takashi with a stare cold enough to freeze fire. Takashi could feel her anger at the close, uninvited contact. Takashi picked her up and sat her down on his lap on the couch she was just sleeping on. Ihurah struggled to get out of his grip, he tightened it just enough to show her she wasn't going anywhere until he felt like it. Finally she gave up trying to get away and settled for just staring at him.

"Thirsty." She whined. Takashi smiled at the simple tactic to get away from him. He could pick her up and get a bottle of blood for her. But that wouldn't be very fun. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he shimmied out of his shirt and jacket. Until his whole neck was bared to her. He gasped as the sweet pain of her fangs sinking into his flesh ripped through him.

He held her there, so gently she could get out of his hold. She just drank from him, seeming to revel in the taste of him. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, but whether it was his strength or his will power he didn't know. And honestly he didn't care. When she pulled away he actually whimpered.

"Hurt?" she asked.

"Just weak." He breathed, his will power draining away with every look.

"I take too much?" I nodded. The deep brown of Haruhi's eyes swirled in with the blue and red. She fumbled with the collar of her dress, moving it to expose her slender neck to him. He knew what she was offering and he wanted it. He wanted her heart; he wanted her to be his and his alone. I felt my own fangs lengthen as an unimaginable thirst overwhelmed him.

He sank his own fangs into her neck, hearing her moan in pleasure as he drank from her. His hands moved of their own accord up her side to cradle her head. Stopping briefly over her breasts, he pulled away before he made her too weak. He stared her in the eyes and she looked back at him, using Ihurah's sight as her own. The look in her eyes was enough to shatter what self control he had; he pressed his lips to hers. At first she was shocked by the contact, but then kissed him back. With her blood in him he knew her feelings. She loved all of them, to the point where she still hurt herself over the small accident the other night. This time Haruhi whimpered in the kiss.

But not because she felt pleasure, but because she felt fear, pain, and indecision. Fear over what happened to her when she was younger. Indecision over who she loved more and pain from both. Takashi had to fight his nature hard in order to not Charm her and take her right there. Normally he wouldn't have cared; he would have taken her as he had others in the past. But he couldn't, not to someone he cared for. The thought of caring for her made a stab of pain in his heart reminding him of… No he couldn't think of that. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three months since Haruhi came to live with the Morinozuka's, it was great. She had her own room, a large one she could decorate anyway she wanted. Her room was a soft blue color with a deeper blue bed sheet set. A desk decked with a laptop Kyoya had bought her; it was fitted with a brail keyboard so she could use it and a voice command feature. She had a large dresser and a small closet for the dresses the Twins bought her. Everything was going so well, she was a straight A student. Kyoya and Takashi had tutored her every Sunday, so much so that she really believed she could graduate.

She sat in the club room drinking tea; her normal costumers had their own club activities to do. Kyoya sat across from her, ever working on his own laptop. He rarely had guests because the girls preferred to admire him from a far. Every now and then a girl would come over and talk to him, completely forgetting I was there. It didn't bother me so much, I was used to being ignored at least I wasn't being beaten.

_Haruhi, don't think like that. _Kyoya sent to me. I smiled at him. Kyoya had dug into her past, from what he could gather anyway. Every so often she would slip into a deep depression, but years of practice had allowed her to hide it for the most part. She got lost in her own thoughts of the last three months, unaware of the hush that fell over the club.

"I would like to request Miss Fujioka please." Said a deep voice, Haruhi blinked as Kaoru came to bring her over to the table where her new client sat.

Haruhi sat down at the table, keeping her unseeing gaze in the direction of the voice. She decided a quick peek couldn't hurt. Over the last few months she began to learn and control things about the bond. Like she could use one of the guys's sight as her own, or just plain looking through their eyes. The man in front of her was down right scary looking. Like a yakuza or something similar. He had small onyx eyes with fiery red hair he kept tied back in a half pony tail. All in all he seemed charming, but something in Haruhi's mind yelled danger.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi." I said plastering a smile on my face. It hurt when I stopped looking through their eyes; I had always been blind thrust into darkness. So it hurt unimaginably when she could glimpse the bright world around her then get sucked back into the darkness.

"Kasanoda, I know you feel uneasy around me. Want to know why?" he asked simply. I nodded.

"See, I was an Angel too. You instinctively hate me because I am a Fallen Angel." He said, I blinked again.

"I see. Well no matter, I am sure you are nice." I said, Takashi's training had been paying off. I was able to look into the past of someone I concentrated on. So I knew while he came from a family of Fallen Angel's he was gentle and kind.

"Well I wanted to meet the girl who had the Hosts skipping out on their night classes." Kasanoda said taking a drink of tea. A stab of pain hit my heart. Even after three months there was still so much about them that I didn't know. Like why Hunni seemed so angry with me.

"Night classes?" I asked, hoping I could get some answers from him.

"You don't' know?" he asked shocked.

"Well I try not to pry too much…" I let my voice trail off.

"It's a good trait to have. Night classes are for demons to help them learn to control their urges and enhance their abilities. As well as anything that can happen in a Demon's life." He said, I gulped. I hope I hadn't gotten them into trouble. I gulped again; Kaoru and Hikaru were listening intently on our conversation.

"Oh is that so? It sounds interesting." I sighed.

"See, Mori-senpai is kind of a role model for me. So I started to get worried when he stopped coming to class." He laughed.

"Oh I hope they aren't in trouble!" I gasped.

"You worried?"

"Of course! They are my precious friends."

"An Angel worrying over Demons, that's a laugh." He giggled.

"You're an Angel too and you were worried." I said smiling. The air temperature rose, he was blushing.

"Guess so. So can you tell me why they have been skipping out?"

"Well I am b-blind and so they w-worry… they d-don't want m-m-me to be alone..." I stuttered softly.

"Ah, well it's about time the club closed. May I request you again?" he asked and I nodded eagerly.

Shortly after the guests left and I stood in the small kitchen in the room doing the dishes of the day. The other Host's were watching me closely. I finished and patted the counter in search of a towel to dry my hands. They were still staring at me, not saying a word. I tired to look through our Bond but all I saw were walls. Large, icy walls. I felt the sun on my face, it was nearing sundown. They always made sure I was out of the school by then.

"So when were you going to tell me you were skipping classes?" I asked as I walked over to them. Vaguely aware of the cracking sound.

"Well, we don't want to leave you alone at night." Kaoru began.

"With your nightmares." Hikaru finished.

"I am not helpless you know. I've had them since I was a child, I can handle them on my own!" I said angrily, the cracking got louder.

"We don't think you helpless Haruhi. We just want to protect you." Kyoya whispered.

"So you protect me by making me worry that you'll get into trouble by missing classes? By keeping me in the dark? By throwing up walls every time I try to make sure you're okay?" I shouted at them, my tears over flowing before I could stop them. Something shattered.

"For three months I've been wondering what I did wrong. Why were you all so distant from me? How can I help when you wont tell me whats wrong?" I cried and ran out of the room.

I don't know where I was running, but I just had to get away. I knew they were following me, I could tell that much through the walls they put up. I couldn't help it anymore; I let my tears flow freely down my face. I didn't know where I was, while I had mapped out how to get my classes, to get to the club room, and to get back tot the car, I had no idea where I was. Their thoughts were getting further and further away, but still I kept running. Until I tripped over something and went flying face first into the dirt.

"Hey Miss are you alright?!" I heard a voice shout. One I didn't recognize. I stood with his help.

"Yes." I sobbed. He guided me to a bench and sat me down. A piece of clothe danced over my face.

"No you most certainly are not. Why is an Angel crying?" he asked. I sighed.

"My friends are keeping things from me." I said as it started to rain. I head some shuffling around and soon the rain didn't hit me anymore. An umbrella most likely.

"So you ran off crying? Being blind, that's not the best thing to do." He said.

"I know. But I was so angry…"

"Being Bonded with multiple people can be hard. Especially when the others are already Bonded to someone else." He said. I looked to his direction shocked.

"How d-do you…?"

"I am an Angel like you and also like you I am a Damphir. Name's Tetsuya by the way. Now why don't I take you back home?" he asked.

"Will you stay awhile?" I hiccupped, trying to hold back more tears.

"Yeah, come on." He said taking my hand and we walked together back to the house I shared with Takashi.

Takashi watched them from afar, he and all the others knew she needed some time. But he didn't like that Damphir being so close. The training was working, she could let her emotions slip without Ihurah coming out. He sighed and texted his brother Satoshi.

_To: Satoshi_

_From: Takashi. _

_Someone is coming to the house with Haruhi. Damphir. Make sure he doesn't hurt her._

And I hit send. And a minute my phone buzzed to life. A texted yes from my ever loyal brother. I sighed and walked off into the rain. How he hated the rain, it was an all to painful reminder of Rose. A human girl he had Bonded with many years ago. She had refused to be turned, and grew old and died in his arms. Shortly after, Takashi had Bonded with his cousin. It turned into an emotional stabilizer then changed into a automatic thing.

The others were already at their seats in the large lecture halls of the University that was also a part of Ouran. I took my seat next to Mitsukuni and rested my chin in my hand. He didn't pay attention to the lesson. He didn't have to, he had been a student here for… _how long has it been now? Oh well, who cares? _He drummed his fingers over his desk. It angered him to sit here. But the teachers had caught them and they were forced to sit here for the next eight hours. Haruhi was home with another Damphir, she might be in danger. He had tried to look through their Bond to see if she was alright, but he was met with a wall. He smiled at that. It wasn't very strong and he could easily pushed past it. The others laughed quietly.

_So Casanova's man is a Damphir? _Hikaru sent.

_Could be useful._ Kaoru sent.

_I agree but what if he tries anything?_ Tamaki thought worriedly.

_I got Satoshi looking after them._ I sent to them.

_Yes but what about what Haru-chan said? _Hunni asked. Instantly their slightly high spirits dropped.

_We should give her some time to calm down._ Kyoya sent.

_And talk to her._ _Tell her everything. _I sent.

_But…_ Kaoru started.

_How will she react to the fact that her kind are hunted? _Hikaru finished.

And that was the million dollar questions no one knew the answer to. Haruhi had always smiled around them, but it was a guarded smile. Slowly she began to smile and laugh more without it being guarded. A true smile that they wanted her to keep, not for her to frown in fear for her life. It really was no way to live. To always be looking over your shoulder and fearing everyone who was near you.

_We'll just have to hope for the best. _I sent, they nodded in agreement.

_But what about the walls we keep throwing up?_ Kaoru asked.

_We should have explained the Bond a bit more._ Hunni agreed.

_We should start with that._ Tamaki chimed in.

_Agreed._ Were Kyoya's final thoughts on the subject.

As they sat and vaguely listened to the teachers droonings, it soon became three in the morning. Night classes were officially over. Some milled about as others went home to do what ever homework they had. The Host's wandered the halls, going in the direction of home but wandering all the same. They all had been friends long enough that they didn't need to use telepathy to talk. They knew each others thoughts before they did.

"Senpai! Wait please!" A loud voice echoed in the halls. Casanova ran up to them.

"Good evening, Bosanova!" the Twins hissed.

"It's Kasanoda and I was wondering if you have seen my friend Tetsuya." He said. Takashi had a flash back to the man with Haruhi.

"He's at my place." I said.

"O-Oh? Sorry for the trouble." Kasanoda said sheepishly.

"No trouble at all, Kasa-chan!" Hunni giggled with his usual pink flowers floating around him.

"So long as he didn't do anything to Haruhi…" Kaoru began.

"We have no problems. But if he did…" Hikaru picked up.

"Then there would be a problem." Kyoya finished. Kasanoda shuddered.

"Have a good night." Kasanoda bowed and ran off.

With the barely known house guest they had back at the fore front of their thoughts they raced home. Satoshi met them before they got to Takashi's part of the house. A grim look on his face, one that panicked the Host's. Satoshi looked at them before sighing.

"Satoshi what happened?!" Hunni asked, his dark aura coming into full force.

"Other than the fact that I am so thirsty I could drain Haruhi? Nothing." Satoshi snapped.

"She's safe?" Takashi gasped. Satoshi nodded.

"If it's cool with you big brother, I am gunna go find some one to drink." Satoshi said as he walked off.

They all walked into the living room to find Haruhi asleep on the unknown male. He has awake and smiled at them as the walked in. her put a finger to his lips; motioning for them to be quite. The Host's flopped down on the couch opposite to the one Haruhi now laid out on. She started to shift in her sleep, a nightmare forming. The man named Tetsuya stroked her hair with a glowing hand and instantly she calmed.

"My official title as an Angel was the Angel of Dreams." He said.

"So you stayed because you felt sorry for her?" Kyoya asked.

"No, but I have been where she is with no one to help. Besides, she looks a lot like the sister I used to have." He smiled. With his free hand he moved the collar of his shirt to show is pectoral, a snake eating its tail was branded there. The same mark Haruhi had that Ihurah kept hidden.

"Officially I was Experiment nine. But my young lord Kasanoda gave me the name of Tetsuya." He said.

"You were with Haruhi? In that place?" Kaoru looked ill.

"She doesn't seem to remember me though. But I can tell you that it is possible for her." Tetsuya said.

"We don't know what your talking about." Hikaru said, trying to consol his pale and trembling brother.

"You can make her go either way. Full Angel or Demon." Tetsuya said as he got up.

Tamaki showed him out. We let Haruhi lay there for a while, just staring at her. She seemed to be in the midst of a good dream for once. It was a sight they all enjoyed. A true, genuine smile gracing her delicate features. Tamaki came back, anxiety etched on his face. Thankfully it was Sunday tomorrow, they would have a chance to talk. But for right now, they picked her up and placed her in the king sized bed in her room. Tucking her in as they did so. Then they to went to sleep.


End file.
